


Alright Tonight

by Destiel



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Ethan won't stop asking Will out for drinks and in hopes of finally getting rid of him for good, Will says yes. With unexpected consequences. There are no real spoilers, although I think that one sentence I used refers to episodes 2x04 but no major details ;-)





	

**Alright Tonight**

 

_Do you want this One-Night-Stand? Let’s take a risk, go play in the sand..._

 

“So... Leanne mentioned you’re gonna stay,” Will stated when he entered the locker room.

 

Ethan had just grabbed his overnight bag and thrown it over his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

 

“Yeah, I’m staying,” he replied. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

 

“As you pointed out so nicely the other day, you don’t work for me, so I don’t get a say in who stays and who goes.” Will got out of his lab coat and scrubs and slid into a pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt before closing his locker, walking over towards Ethan, who was standing there, leaning against the wall. “But aside from you being a pain in my ass all the time and disregarding every single of my rules, you’re a good doctor, I have to give you that.”

 

A smirk appeared on Ethan’s lips.

 

“That almost sounded like a compliment.”

 

Raising an eyebrow Will shook his head.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not _that_ good.”

 

He was already at the door when he heard Ethan’s voice right behind him. He hadn’t even noticed that Ethan had approached him.

 

“Are you heading out for tonight?”

 

Ethan was much closer than Will would have liked, and he could feel the body heat radiating from him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though, just unexpected.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

“Wanna grab a drink? I definitely need one, and I’m buying,” Ethan offered.

 

Will let out a sigh.

 

“If I say yes, will you stop trying to get me to hang out with you?”

 

It wasn’t the first time Ethan had invited him for a drink, but so far Will had always shut him down. He had way too much on his plate with Emily to have time for any sort of friendship. Yet, Ethan kept pushing, and Will knew if he didn’t give in at least once this would never stop.

 

“It’s just one drink. I’m not gonna buy matching friendship bracelets for us to wear tomorrow just because we spent some time together,” Ethan gave back, placing a warm hand on Will’s shoulder. “Come on... are you afraid you might actually start liking me?”

 

Raising an eyebrow Will looked at him.

 

“Not a chance. You’re not _that_ irresistible, Willis. But fine. _One_ drink. And this doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

 

“Of course it doesn’t,” Ethan replied.

 

Seeing the satisfied grin on his lips made Will almost regret his decision already, but he still followed him suit when he left the locker room before him. He even offered him a ride, because there was no way he would get on that thing that Willis called a motorcycle and he didn’t see the need to use two vehicles when they were just going out for one drink.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Two hours later they were still sitting at the bar Ethan had picked out and by now Will could definitely feel the effects of the alcohol in his blood and in his brain. He hadn’t done anything like that in god knew how long, and probably wouldn’t for a long time afterwards, but for tonight he decided it was okay. And he deserved one night for himself.

 

“Just to be clear, this is a one time thing,” Will clarified, holding his glass of Scotch in between his fingers. He toasted to Ethan before drinking it down in one large gulp, feeling the liquid make his way down his throat, warming his whole body in the process.

 

“Whatever you say,” Ethan shot back, scooting closer towards him. “But I think I like you better this way.”

 

“What way?” Will asked, tilting his head.

 

“You’re much more fun when you’re drunk,” Ethan explained, downing his own glass.

 

“I’m not drunk,” Will disagreed, even though the words were already slightly slurred. “I’m just a little tipsy. And whose fault is that? You said one drink.” It sounded like a weak attempt of a complaint, even though he wasn’t really angry with Ethan. It wasn’t like he had held him down and poured the scotch inside of him. Will probably really needed an evening like that, even though he hadn’t been aware of it.

 

“You didn’t say no when I offered another one. And then one more. But I think we can both agree that this should be our last,” Ethan said when the barkeeper put two more glasses in front of them. “And that we shouldn’t be driving anymore.”

 

“Yeah,” Will nodded. “I can agree on that.”

 

He grabbed his glass and turned to look at Ethan, who was staring right back at him, and for a moment there Will lost himself in his thoughts. This was actually really nice. Having someone he could talk to – even though they hadn’t done that much talking since they came here, and it was mostly about trivial stuff like Ethan bragging about his time in the military and the miracles he had performed – but still. It was more than he had ever done with anyone in a long time.

 

All he ever did was go to work and take care of Emily. There wasn’t much space for anything else in his life. Or more exactly, Ethan didn’t feel like he _should_ let anyone in, but somehow Ethan had managed to sneak behind that wall he had built around himself with his annoying persistance.

 

“So... what are we drinking to?” Ethan asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“To another day of more or less successfully saving lives,” Will replied, clinking his glass against Ethan’s.

 

“To saving lives,” Ethan agreed.

 

Their eyes were still locked on each other when they poured down their drinks and it was like there was something in the air suddenly. Something only they could feel. An undeniable attraction. It was like something was pulling Will towards Ethan and all he wanted was to get out of here. And Ethan seemed to think the same, even though they weren’t even talking to each other.

 

Will placed his empty glass and a few bills on the counter, watching Ethan do the same and then they grabbed their coats and almost simultaneously started moving.

 

When the first breath of fresh air hit Will he closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was pounding in his chest and he heard the blood rush through his ears. He wasn’t sure what had just happened between them, but he knew _something_ had and he knew that Ethan felt it too.

 

“My place is not far from here,” Ethan’s voice broke the silence. It was an unspoken invitation, and all Will was capable of doing was nod. Words failed him like they never had before. He _always_ knew what to say in any situation, but right then he didn’t. And so he didn’t even complain when Ethan grabbed his hand and pulled him in a certain direction, knowing way well where this was going.

 

Will knew he should say no, he knew he should resist, but quite frankly, he didn’t want to. He was fully aware that this was probably a very bad decision. That this could come back to bite him in the ass big time. Just like it had when he had gotten involved with Heather Pinkney. Still, he hoped this time things would be different. That this time he would be able to open himself up to someone and _not_ live to regret it. He had denied himself so much ever since Emily was born and barely ever done something that was just for him, and he knew it had been the right thing to do, but for once he wanted to do the wrong thing. For once he wanted to be egoistic and do what felt good. He wanted to stop thinking and just let loose.

 

“We’re here,” Ethan’s voice – once more – pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Only then did Will notice that they were standing right in front of a huge apartment complex. He had no idea how far they had even been walking, how much time had passed, but the moment Ethan pulled him towards the entrance, it felt like a spell had been lifted off of him. Suddenly this didn’t feel like such a good idea anymore, and so he took a step back and let go of Ethan’s hand.

 

“I should probably call an Uber and leave. I don’t know why I even agreed to come here with you.”

 

“I do,” Ethan replied.

 

Within seconds Will found himself pressed against the wall, Ethan’s body pinning him against it, both of his hands next to Will’s face. “I know you want me. I know you felt what I felt back there in that bar. I wasn’t imagining the way you looked at me. I’ve seen that look before. There was desire in your eyes. Passion. Like when you know you’re about to save a life.”

 

Ethan’s voice was deep, husky, and it sent shivers down Will’s spine. To be that close to him was almost electrifying. All Will wanted to do was press his lips against Ethan’s and feel Ethan’s hands all over his body. It was like there was a flame burning inside of him just waiting to get set on fire. He knew Ethan was fully capable of doing exactly that, but he wasn’t sure he was really willing to let himself fall like that.

 

“When was the last time you gave up control and let someone else take care of you?” Ethan asked hoarsely. “When was the last time you really let loose?” One of his hands touched Will’s cheek and all Will could do was stare at him. “Let me take care of you, Will. Let me make you feel good. I know I can.”

 

Will could feel Ethan’s warm breath on his skin. Their noses were touching and their lips were only an inch apart anymore. But Ethan didn’t take that last step. It was like he was waiting for Will’s consent. Ethan gave him a way out, gave him the chance to leave. Even though Will was still trapped between the wall and Ethan’s body, he knew he just had to say no and Ethan would pull back. But Will didn’t want to say no. Everything inside of him screamed to go for it and the desire to finally kiss him was almost overhwhelming. And so he did. Grabbing the collar of Ethan’s jacket he pressed his lips against Ethan’s.

 

For a moment there it was just mouth against mouth, both of them way too surprised to do anything else, but then instinct kicked in. Ethan’s hands came to rest against Will’s hips and he pulled their bodies even closer towards each other. When Will felt Ethan’s tongue almost forcefully slide in between his lips, all he could do was open his mouth and give in. A way too desperate whimper left his throat when Ethan started exploring his mouth, and _damn_ , he was a good kisser. Will usually had a lot more self-control, but it seemed with every second their kiss lasted, a bit more of that self-control slipped away. His hands sneaked around Ethan’s hips and then he was grabbing his butt-cheeks, bringing their groins together. He couldn’t prevent the low moan that was escaping his throat, nor did he want to. Not when he could feel Ethan react to him just as strongly as the other way round. They were both starting to get hard already, the blood rushing right into Will’s groin. He wanted Ethan. Badly. And he wanted him now. And he would have gone on doing what they were doing if Ethan hadn’t pulled back suddenly.

 

“Stop. We gotta stop.” He was clearly out of breath, his cheeks slightly red, but there was so much lust in his eyes that it made Will dizzy with want.

 

“Why? Don’t tell me you changed your mind,” Will gave back. “Because if you did, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

Ethan chuckled. “Do I _really_ look like I have?” Demonstratively he brought their lips together one more time in a short, passionate kiss. “But I think we should take this upstairs.” He pointed towards the entrance with his head. “I don’t suppose the people walking by here every now and then would appreciate the free porn.”

 

“Uhm...” Will felt his cheeks heaten up and he was seriously glad to be black right now, because he hadn’t felt that embarrassed in quite some time. He was drunk, they both were, but not drunk enough not to know what they were doing anymore. He should have realized that they hadn’t even entered the building yet, but Ethan had managed to make every logical thought disappear from his brain, had managed to make him forget everything around them.

 

“Let’s get inside...” Ethan’s voice seductively whispered into Will’s ear. His teeth were nibbling at his ear lobe, while one of his hands touched the growing bulge in his jeans, getting him even more worked up. He groaned in frustration. “You’re gonna pay for this, Willis.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Ethan gave back, a satisfied grin on his lips. “Because I _really_ , really want you.”

 

Will’s legs were a little wobbly when he moved away from the wall to follow Ethan to the door, and he was damn glad when they finally got into the elevator. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath. Even without looking at Ethan he could feel that Ethan was staring at him and it made his blood boil in anticipation. It felt like an eternity until they finally reached the right floor, and even longer until they were standing in front of Ethan’s apartment door. Ethan was fumbling with his keys, trying to get it inside the lock, but his fingers were shaking, and so Will just grabbed them from out of his hand.

 

“Let me,” he whispered, and within seconds unlocked the door, so it swung open.

 

“How can you be so calm right now?” Ethan wanted to know, just looking at him in awe.

 

“I’m not,” Will admitted. “But I guess a few of my brain cells are still working well enough that I seem to be. I don’t think I’ve wanted someone as much as I want you in a long time.”

 

That last sentence seemed to set something off inside of Ethan, because suddenly Will felt a push and almost stumbled into the apartment. Before he had a chance to react in any way two strong arms captured him by the hips and then he was turned around and pushed against the door as it fell shut behind them.

 

“Good,” Ethan said hoarsely. “Because I’m gonna make you feel so good that you’ll forget your own name.” He pushed Will’s jacket off his shoulders as soon as he had pulled the zipper down and only seconds later Will’s white T-Shirt landed somewhere on the floor.

 

Before he had even realized what was happening Ethan’s lips were already on his again, kissing him deep and passionately while Ethan’s hands were not wasting any time and getting busy fumbling with his belt. Will’s jeans sank down to his knees before Will could do anything or protest. Not that he would have, but so far everything seemed pretty one-sided and it was like it couldn’t get fast enough for Ethan to get his hands on Will.

 

“Ethan, hey...” Will finally managed to mumble in between two kisses, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Don’t you wanna slow down a little bit?”

 

“If I do, I’m gonna come in my pants like a teenage boy,” Ethan confessed. “You got me pretty worked up there.”

 

A small smile appeared on Will’s lips. “I find that hard to believe, because so far you’ve done all the work. All I did was initiate that first kiss...” It turned him on more than he wanted to admit to hear how much Ethan wanted him, and the mere thought that they would really have sex and soon only added more fuel to the flames. “Maybe it’s time I’m gonna change that.”

 

Ethan swallowed hard, biting his lower lip. “Maybe it is,” he breathed out, his voice barely even a whisper.

 

Will reached out and pulled Ethan closer so he could finally get rid of some of the unneccessary clothes Ethan was still wearing. Starting with his jacket he pushed it to the floor, before pulling his beige shirt out of his pants, pulling it over his head when Ethan compliantly lifted his arms. Will had seen Ethan get changed in the locker room, but he had never paid much attention to him. Until now. And he had to admit that he liked what he was seeing. Ethan’s body – while not as well trained and muscular as his own – was easy on the eyes, lean and firm, and all Will wanted was to touch him. And so he did. Placing both of his palms on Ethan’s chest he slowly moved them down to the waistband of his military pants, opening the belt with ease. His eyes were locked on Ethan’s while his fingers gently pulled the zipper down. Pushing his pants down he watched Ethan step out of it after he got rid of his shoes and followed suit by doing the same thing.

 

For a moment they just stood in front of each other. The only clothing still left to get rid of were their boxers. Almost simultaneously they took a step towards each other. Their lips clashed in a heated kiss, their chests and groins touching. Will had no idea how he managed to keep his balance, so he could keep them both steady but somehow he did, letting Ethan cling to him like for dear life. Once more he grabbed Ethan’s ass, and instead of pushing into him, this time he lifted him up, feeling Ethan’s legs wrap around his hips right away. Walking over to the couch Will had spotted when they had entered the apartment he sank down on it. His hard cock – still trapped inside of his boxers – was pushing against Ethan’s ass when he felt Ethan’s weight on top of him, making him almost unable to breathe.

 

“Oh god...” he moaned, throwing his head back, immediately giving Ethan the opportunity to attack his neck with his lips. He could feel Ethan suck on an extremely sensitive spot of his, while he was rocking back and forth against Will’s groin. His whole body was starting to shake and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Ethan went on like this.

 

“Do you... have a condom?” he managed to press out, opening his eyes to look at his co-worker. He had no idea how he was still able to think like the responsible adult he was, but somehow his brain hadn’t completely shut off yet. “Because I... I wanna fuck you so badly, and I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

“Me neither,” Ethan admitted, taking a moment to just look at Will, before he slowly slid off his legs and pushed down his boxers. His cock sprang free, and it took all of Will’s willpower, not to grab it, lean forward and suck him off, but maybe there would be time for that later. Right now all he wanted was to bury himself deep inside of Ethan, feel Ethan’s body clench around him, the tightness surrounding him.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he heard Ethan say, watching him disappear through an open door into – what Will supposed – his bath room.

 

Will used the time to get rid of his own boxers, pushing them down his hips and pulling them off. He wrapped one of his hands around his length, stroking himself a few times, pressing his fingers against the base, to keep himself from coming undone already. He knew he wanted this to last at least for a little bit longer, and that technique always helped.

 

He only looked up again when he heard footsteps approaching him and then Ethan was back again, a condom in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. “I thought we’d need both. Especially if you... you know... are really going to fuck me. I can take pain, but this makes it... easier...”

 

“Yeah,” Will nodded, grabbing both items from Ethan’s hands and placing them on the couch next to him, before wrapping his arms around his hips. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss towards Ethan’s stomach, looking up at him. “So I guess you’ve been with men before, huh? Don’t ask, don’t tell?”

 

Ethan nodded, both of his hands grabbing Will’s head. “Something like that, yeah. Have you?”

 

“Yeah,” Will admitted. “But not in a while. I still know how it works, though.”

 

A chuckle left Ethan’s lips. “That’s good... But you know, I’m a good teacher.” He winked at him, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his lips. A kiss that was completely different from all the kisses they had shared so far, a kiss that was almost gentle.

 

“Do you trust me?” Will heard Ethan ask as soon as they parted, his hands still on Will’s face.

 

It took Will a moment to comprehend his words, and a moment longer to have an answer to that question. He trusted him as a doctor – that much Will knew – but did he trust him as a person? Did he trust Ethan enough to let loose like that? Would he still be here if he didn’t?

 

“I trust you,” he finally replied.

 

He watched Ethan wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it almost lazily. “Good,” he said and then he sank down on Will’s thighs again, straddling his hips. “Touch me,” he instruced him. And Will did. Replacing Ethan’s hand with his own he moved it up and down his shaft, feeling Will’s tongue licking his ear cup, nibbling at his earlobe while at the same time one of his hands came around Will’s cock. _Damn_ , that felt good. It was as if Ethan knew exactly what to do, how to touch him, where to touch him to drive him completely insane with desire. Within a couple of minutes he was a whimpering mess, leaning his head against the back rest of the couch while he was at Ethan’s mercy.

 

He hadn’t even noticed that Ethan had grabbed the lube, let alone started to prepare himself, but when he heard him moan he opened his eyes. The sight before him was intoxicating. While he was still stroking Will with one hand, he was fucking himself on the other, at least two fingers inside of him.

 

“Oh my god,” Will blurted out, staring at him. “This is the hottest thing I’ve... ever seen.” And it probably was. Especially knowing that Ethan prepared himself for Will. For Will to fuck him.

 

“That’s good, because I think I’m ready now,” Ethan announced, grabbing the condom and looking at Will. “Wanna fuck me?”

 

“Hell yes,” Will hurriedly said, reaching for the lube while he watched Ethan open the condom wrapper and expertedly roll the condom over his hard cock that was already leaking precum. Spreading some of the lube over his hand he touched himself, distributing it over his shaft. Before he could do anything else himself Ethan had already positioned himself above him and then he grabbed his cock and guided it to his entrance.

 

The moment Will felt the tip of his cock breach the tight muscle ring, it took his breath away. His hands grabbed Ethan’s hips to hold onto him, his fingernails burying into his skin. Ethan didn’t seem to mind, though. He seemed completely lost in his own pleasure. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and slowly but surely he sank down further on him. Will could almost feel how Ethan’s body opened up to him, how he relaxed more with every inch he allowed him to sink deeper into him. When Will finally was buried inside of him to the hilt he let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.

 

Ethan leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss and for a moment there they just looked at each other. “God, you are beautiful,” Will heard him say, and the words came out with such honesty in his voice that it made Will’s heart clench. There was so much admiration in Ethan’s eyes that for a moment there Will had no idea what to say or do.

 

But Ethan took that decision away from him when he started moving on top of him, lifting his hips just enough to sink down on him again a few seconds later. All Will could do was hold onto him. Low, breathy moans were rumbling in his chest, making his way out of his throat and he tried his best to match Ethan’s movements.

 

It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm that felt good for both of them. Their bodies slapping against each other and their moans were the only sounds that filled the otherwise silent, empty room. Over and over again their lips found each other in short, fiery kisses.

 

“Harder, oh my god, Will, please touch me,” Ethan almost begged and Will did. Ethan didn’t need to ask him twice.

 

Wrapping one hand around Ethan’s cock he started pumping him while at the same time he rocked his hips upwards as hard as he possibly could. Ethan met his thrusts halfway, his hands clinging to Will’s shoulders to support himself. Seeing him like that was electrifying and it felt like every single nerve ending in Will’s body was on fire.

 

When his body was starting to shake he wasn’t even sure if it was just him or both of them, but he didn’t really care either. He knew he was close, and one look in Ethan’s eyes told him that he was too. They didn’t even need words to communicate, something Will hadn’t experienced in a long time – if ever – and he knew he was completely lost. Ethan had managed to tear down every single wall he had built up around himself within one night and even though he knew he shouldn’t: he had opened himself up to him more than he had to anyone in a long time. He felt a strange mixture of vulnerability and strength inside of him and feeling the way he did right now was addicting.

 

“Will... oh god, yes...” he heard Ethan moan, his fingernails burying into his shoulders, when he reached his climax. His whole body was clenching around Will when hot, white spurts of come shot out of his cock and onto his dark skin. He threw his head in his neck and cried out in pleasure.

 

The sight of him coming and one, two more hard thrusts were enough to push Will over the edge as well. It felt like an explosion inside of Will when his orgasm hit him. Holding onto Ethan as tight as possible he buried his face into his shoulder, closing his eyes as they both rode out their climax.

 

Will sank back against the couch pulling Ethan with him. He wrapped his arms around his sweaty body, trying to get his breathing under control. Lazily, he started stroking Ethan’s back, feeling Ethan move his head.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Ethan asked with a smile.

 

Will looked down at him. “Sure. I guess we’re beyond feeling ashamed of anything, huh?”

 

Ethan nodded. “You know... I’ve wanted this... you... ever since we’ve been on that submarine. You punching that guy right into the face was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a long time, and from that moment on I was determined to have you.”

 

“That was the day you started harrassing me to go out with you,” Will grinned, leaning over and capturing Ethan’s lips in a short, gentle kiss. He was still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm and for the first time in a long time he felt truly relaxed and almost... happy.

 

“In the end I guess we both got what we wanted, huh?” Ethan stated, looking down for a moment. “I think I need a shower now.”

 

Will couldn’t help the chuckle leaving his lips. “Way too kill the mood, Dr. Willis.”

 

“You can always join me in the shower, Dr. Campbell,” Ethan gave back, wriggling his eyebrows. “You can even spend the night, if you’re so inclined.”

 

He slowly lifted his hips so Will slid out of him, getting to his feet. “So?” he asked challengingly once he had moved a few steps towards the bath room.

 

“Just so we’re clear...” Will said once he had gotten to his feet as well and caught up with Ethan. “That doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

 

“Of course it doesn’t,” Ethan winked at him. “And now get your ass inside of my bath room, because I’m starting to get cold.”

 

Will didn’t object when Ethan grabbed his hand and let him pull him inside of the bath room. He had no idea where this was going – or if it was even going anywhere – but he was willing to find out, and maybe, just maybe, coming here hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So... in a moment of "I'm not perfect but I'm probably also not completely awful in my writing" - confidence, I decided to post this story, even though I'm probably the only one that really sees potential between those 2 characters. I mean, no one else has posted any fic about them yet, so I have to assume I'm seeing something the rest of the world doesn't *lol* So I'm not sure anyone will even be reading this story.
> 
> I'm no native English speaker (I come from Austria), and this story isn't betaed, so no one has ever seen it before. The only person that read over it like 10 times by now and edited a few little things here and there when I felt something was off is me, so I apologize in advance if there are any huge mistakes. I tried to check for them, though...
> 
> Also: I'm always open for constructive critism, so if you have something to say that can help me improve my writing skills, please do so. Comments like "your story sucks" - while maybe true - won't help me get better. Comments and Kudos are always welcome, though, so I'm happy if someone leaves either of those =D Comments are nicer, though. So if you read the story and liked it, you're welcome to tell me as well...
> 
> I have like 10 more ideas for those 2 in my head, so this might not stay the only story about Will and Ethan, even though maybe I'm the only one shipping them! =D


End file.
